metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weavel
Questions about Weavel Why doesn't Weavel's lower body get damaged but his upper body still does? Why does Weavel Biped form shoot the explosive bullets, and his half-turrent only shoots the normal bullets? And why does Weavel's half turrent explode when you morph back? And how does he get another body? - maxxyboy1000 Battle with Samus Aran When did this battle take place samus doesn't battle any pirates on brinstar in metroid zero mission. Lord Leroy 17:44, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I think it actually said Zebes. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 23:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Possibly Weavel was a ninja pirate. Samusiscool2 14:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) She fights one there in the manga. Never said it was during MZM. ChozoBoy 20:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Weavel's ship I don't think Weavel's ship is actually shown in the 'entering the oubliette' cut-scene. My DS is currently dead and it's power cord is awol, and the only video of the cut-scene I could find was on youtube and there was a convenient glare making the relevant part indiscernible, so I'm doing a bit of memory work here. What I remember is the thing being called Weavel's ship is perched, stationary, at the very entrance to one of the Oubliette's docking bays, but when Samus enters, she travels down a long corridor/tunnel before landing. I also seem to remember more than one of the not-Weavel's-ships being visible at one point, though only for an instant, making me believe it's just some sort of structure signifying that those specific docking bays are already in use. TwistedNerve 17:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) It's distinctly visible in the cutscene when she lands on the planet, and looks nearly idenical to the ship identified in concept art as Weavel's. Dazuro 21:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) To see Weavel's ship just wait at the title screen or go to single player, then to movies, then sellect the first one. Samuslovr1 02:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) So are you guys talking about Weavels little swoop-bike-esque thing that's seen in the opening movie? Because I wouldn't really count that as a ship, I'll do some research because I don't recall seeing his ship either. Parkersvx90210 06:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) So... Is that thing coming out of the back of his head supposed to be hair or what? Zabbeth 15:18, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Probably supposed to be hair. I like to think that they are spinal threads, but we are going to avoid speculation in the article. ChozoBoy 20:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Brinstar? The official site makes no reference to a past battle on Brinstar in Weavel's character bio. So why then is it stated that the past battle is on Brinstar in this article? DragonTetra There are several "versions" of the bios. One on the site, another in the game, manual, guide, Brawl, etc. I'm certain one said Brinstar because I checked it out myself. Probably the manual. ChozoBoy 20:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) It is not stated in the manual either. I think it was stated in an issue of Nintendo Power prior to release though, but I do not consider Nintendo Power a more reliable source than the game's own official site same with the Nintendo Power Guide. Brawl also is irrelevant to the Metroid Series as well, since its trophies are flawed and since it is not a Metroid game. DragonTetra Please try to keep personal opinions out of wikis. I read it prior to Brawl, and I do see the same information on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metroid_Prime_Hunters. ChozoBoy 21:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Note: anyone can edit wikipeida. We need a solid, uneditable source. Brawl, MPH manual, and online website make no mention of Brinstar. However, if NP said Brinstar we should respect that. Everybody dig thru your old issues of NP and try to find it. Until then nobody change it. ''MetVet'' That makes zero sense. Why would a "prior to release" issue of NP have any importance, when the official site makes no mention of it? I would expect the official site to have the correct data rather than the writers of NP. DragonTetra Because Nintendo Power is associated with Nintendo (I know they're not the exact same), and get their info from the people who made the game. For example, say you're doing a report on Abraham Lincoln. An Abraham Lincoln website says that he died at Ford Theater. A John Wilkes Booth website covers the entire assassination in detail. Both sources are right, but the primary source (Lincoln's website) may not be as specific. Same goes here (some sources might be more deatiled). The point is, whether or not Weavel did fight at Brinstar, there's no contradiction. References so far don't specify where Weavel was wounded. So if another reliable source (NP, whose info comes from nintendo) is more specific, we use that. ''MetVet'' I'm going to remove this section: *The only known instance of a normal Space Pirate fighting Samus on Brinstar prior to Metroid Prime: Hunters (as Weavel's history says) occurs in Metroid: Volume 1, Chapter 6, when Samus tricks two pirates into following her under diving Skree, which obliterate the pursuers. This occurs on her first visit back to Zebes while working with the Galactic Federation, several years before returning during the events of Metroid: Zero Mission. ...that I had added months ago until we can get a source other than Wikipedia for the Brinstar origin. Please help us find one, if anyone can think of anywhere to look, it would be a very important find. I noticed something else neat that I'll add to make up for it in the meantime. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:46, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I have searched the entire internet, and the only reference of the Branstar origin was wikipedia and alot of sites refering to Official Stratergy Guide. Can anyone varify this Hunter Class 16:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Finally found it. Nintendo Power March 2006. http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=640 ::"Weavel" ::A former Space Pirate severely wounded by Samus in a scuffle on Brinstar, Weavel will remain associated with the Pirates as long as it's convenient. As a result of the injury Weavel sustained, the hunter can separate its torso from its lower body, which becomes a stationary turret. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Good find, anything else unique in there?Hunter Class 01:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Wha? Some unregistered user has come along and messed up the article with french and the who weavel article is a mess. I am going to revert it if nobody minds? ki hunter? A picture posted on Weavels page shows how it is similar to a ki-hunter, coincidence?The x reaper 10:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Morphing Hands Some have already moticed the slight issue with Weavel, that he has five fingers instead of the Pirates' usual three. Well, it turns out there is more to it than that! I took a good look at Weavel's upper half when spilit into the Halfturret and this hands had changed to become some sort of three toed foot! Apparently, Weavel can change the shape of his hands at will. User:Tuckerscreator 17:51 07 May 2009 I too have noticed that. Also, where is Weavel`s arm cannon? I don`t see it in any of the cut-scenes or in pictures. (Quadraxis Prime 14:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC)) Weavel uses a weird looking gun that looks kind of like a machine gun on Halo, but how does it use the imperialist, affinity weapons, etc.? It looks more like a space pirate assault rifle more than anything. (Rundas382 13:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) They still don`t show it in any images.(Quadraxis Prime 22:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) Remember the gun is separate and the Space Pirates fused a (possibly chozo) power suit to his spinal cord and brain... P.S. what is that weird gun Weavel fires in the movie where the hunters (except for samus) try to destroy Gorea's 'shell' or is it the Seal sphere? TantrumDog 05:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog If Weavel female? I was perusing the Metroid Database when I came across the Metroid Prime Hunter Manga. The pictures were pretty, so I continued to look at it even though I can't read Japanese. I thought nothing of it until I noticed that inside Weavel's suit was a human female. I was under the predisposition that Weavel was a male space pirate, though the images don't lie. I don't know if the mangas are considered canon or if this is even the same character as it is in Japanese. I'm just curious. Link to the Manga > http://www.metroid-database.com/reader.php?m=m&d=mph/manga/pirates&i=0&s=false :No, that is a dōjinshi (a fan-manga) from Japan. Nintendo didn't license it and wasn't involved in any way. I've heard there is more to that series, but MdB only put that one up because the nudity was minimal. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) The Metroid database said there that this manga is fan-made and is considered non-canon. There are plenty of contradictions there, such as Weavel being a human, having her/his face intact when only his/her brain and spinal cord are held within the armor, and being female, as Weavel is explicitly referred to as “HE.”[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I've read that too. The thing I noticed was that sylux had a scarf on when talking to ridley. They must leave the AC on too long on space pirate ships. 3 days till the release of the waters of mars! --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Haha Weavel is a hemaphrodite... TantrumDog 05:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog :Your comments are becoming increasingly irritating and objectionable. Please post with more discretion. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) who me? couldn't be (from Metroid Prime Catastrophe 2)Sorry anyway. But it could be. TantrumDog 01:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDawg Official site Would any of you guys be willing to copy the site's text for each of the characters for the articles? http://www.metroidhunters.com/launch/ ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure Coppied, but not put into respected articles Samas Samus Aran is well known throughout the galaxy as an efficient and experiences bounty hunter. Few other hunters can compete with Samus's long history of successful missions, most of which are carried out against seemingly insurmountable odds. Trace Trace is a Kriken, one of the most hated and feared races in the galaxy. Every Kriken, when he reaches a certain age, is exiled by its clan for a rite of passage. Trace is currently in exile, travelling the galaxy looking for planets to expand the Kriken Empire. Weavel Once a powerful space pirate general, Weavel was critically wounded during an altercation between the space pirates and Samus Aran. With just his brain and his spinal cord still functional, his body was fused with a mobile life support system. Sylux Little is known about the mysterious bounty hunter known as Sylux, other than the fact that Sylux harbors an intense hatred for the galactic federation and the bounty hunter who has helped the federation time and time again... Samus Aran Spire Spire is thought to be the sole remaining diamont, an ancient race of silicon-based lifeforms whose bodies are formed of organic rock. Spire travels the galaxy as a bounty hunter searching for infomation on the location, or fate, of the rest of his people. Noxus Noxus is a member of the Vhozon, a proud and reclusive race that inhabits the outer rim of the galaxy. A spiritual being who walks a harsh, righteous path, Noxus has become a bounty hunter to administer justice to the galaxy's criminals and evildoers. Kanden A lab experiment gone awry, Kanden was created to be the ultimate soilder. However, stress from the neural combat encoding sequence was more than Kanden's still-mortal brain could handle, and left him ferocious, deadly and dangerously unpredictable. No problem Hunter Class 01:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hair/Ponytail??? How does he have hair/a ponytail if only his brain and spinal cord are fused into the suit? Also, I thought Space Pirates are an arthropodian-like reptilian/theropodian species, so wouldn't hair be a mammalian trait? CONFUSING!Space Pirate Commander 21:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Weavel probably wanted the hair to look cool. Besides Ki- Hunters have some sort of hair. Weavel + Deceased Soldier = Connection? Why does Weavel remind me of the deceased soldier so much? Who technically is in Brinstar but did not fight with samus, rather she finds the dead armored corpse infront of Kraid's door. Is there any possible connection? I have always been fascinated by the presence of that body. Ad infinitum et ultra! (talk) 11:09, September 12, 2015 (UTC)